nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Забыли несколько
Story:During the events at Tot Shule, Ice Breaker, Quarantaine, etc. Takeo arrives in a dark room with Doctor Gersch, Maxis, and _______. The four have all been sent here for unknown reasons and they have no idea where they are at. Disoriented, they introduce themselves. Suddenly, they begin to be overwhelmed by zombies. Maxis opened up a secret trap door, and he brings out a bunch of guns. Maxis explains how he witnessed his daughter’s death and when Richtofen turned on the teleporter, he was sent to the mainframe, like he was supposed to, but ran away, hoping to escape Richtofen incase he decided to finish Maxis. Maxis looked for Richtofen years after that, but had no luck. He instead returned to the 935 base and continued the DG-2 experiments. Then, during a test, he was sent here, and arrived along with Gersch, Takeo and _______. Gersch was sucked into the black hole bomb and was sent here. Takeo was sent here through the teleporter. Boss Round: The boss round on this map is the returning Hellhounds. Pack-a-Punch To unlock Pack-a-Punch on this map, you must first open all doors and activate the power. Then you must activate the switches. There is one switch in every room and hallway. Power-ups and perks There are multiple perks and power-ups. The Power-ups available are Insta-kill, double-points, fire sale, carpenter, max-ammo, and nuke. The perks available are all the perks from ascension, with the exception of Amm-O-matic and Dm3. Amm-O-matic is a perk from the world at war amps, but was canceled last second for unknown reasons. Wonder Weapons Vulkan’s howl- opposite of winters howl, shoots bright orange/red magma, melts zombies. Fully automatic; similar to ray gun. · Nova 116 Vulkan’s Fury- More ammo, increased firepower Plasma rifle- Shoots blobs of neon yellow plasma which slows down and kills zombies.· Nova 116 plasma Rifle- More ammo, increased damage + Blue plasma Ray gun- Shoots rays that kill zombies. Green rays· Porter’s X2 Ray gun (Dual Wield)- Ray gun, less ammo, dual wield, Red rays Nuclear frag- frag grenade that creates a nuclear bomb. Mystery Box The following weapons are available from the mystery box: Skorpion= Skorpioz 115 (Dual wield w/ extended magazine) Galil= lamentation Aug= AUG 5OM3 AK-47= AK-58 Jz (Extended magazine w/ flamethrower attachment) Spas-12= Spas-24 Hs-10= Typhoid & Mary M60= M120 (doubled ammo w/ grip) RPK= R115 resonator L96a1= L115 isolator Psg1= Psg4 isolator (Acog scope w/ extended magazine) Asp= Asp-115 (full auto upgraded w/ increased ammo) Python= cobra M72 LAW= M72 anarchy RPG= RPX cannon (Increased firepower w/ no attachment) Ballistic knife= Krause Refibrilator Ray gun= porter’s X-2 ray gun (Dual wield) Plasma rifle= Nova 116 Plasma rifle (Increased ammo w/ blue plasma) Nuclear Frag= (Not able to upgrade) Vulkan’s howl= Nova 116 Vulkan’s Fury M2 flamethrower (FTW nitrogen cooled) M1919 Browning (B115 Accelerator) Wall Guns The following weapons are available to be bought off the wall: Olympia=Hades M14= Mnesia Pm63=Tokyo and Rose MPL=MPL-LF MP40=Afterburner M16=Skull Crusher Sickle= (Not able to upgrade) Uzi=Uz511 (doubled ammo w/ red dot sight; random reticule) MP5K= MP115 Kollider Claymore=(Not able to upgraded)